Battle Of The Boy Bands!
by Tetra Terra
Summary: My first actual fic. I only put it up so I can be listed Please, take pity, and review.


Battle Of The Boy Bands!  
  
By: Incubus Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the following: Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, 98*, O- Town, McDonalds and Gundam Wing. And don't tell me this story sucks, I know that already. I wrote this story after 5 minutes on the phone with Southern Shinigami...shows how much thought I put into it. No offense (^_^)  
  
Announcer: And now, live from the Sanc Kingdom, it's "Battle Of The Bands," with your hosts, Sally Po, and Catherine Bloom!  
  
Applause  
  
Sally: Thank You! We now begin our begin our program.  
  
Catherine: But first, we have to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. And all of our sponsors of course. After all, we're not paying ourselves to do this show...God knows I'd rather be--  
  
Sally: That's right! And a special thanks to all friends at Winner Industries! Living proof that if you're rich, you CAN do anything!  
  
Catherine: Sigh And now on with our program...  
  
Announcer guy: Now performing from their latest CD, not that anyone bought it, it the Backstreet Boys with "The Call"  
  
Backstreet Boys perform  
  
Meanwhile, back stage, Wufei and Trowa get into an argument  
  
Wufei: Trowa, damnit answer me, did you or did you not eat the last Boston Cream donut?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wufei: Where's the justice...?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wufei storms out, and Quatre goes over to Trowa  
  
Quatre: That was rude you didn't answer him, Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Opens his mouth to speak and pieces of donut come flying out But it's rude to talk with you mouth full!  
  
Quatre: Sigh Whatever...  
  
Over by the drums, Duo and Heero, get warmed up...  
  
Duo: Ready for the performance?  
  
Heero: Yeah, Duo. It's all taken care of.  
  
The Backstreet Boys finish a God-awful piece of the show  
  
Sally: Whispers Catherine!  
  
Catherine: Caught with a flask OH! Well, uh... Okay, The Backstreet Boys!  
  
Applause  
  
Catherine: Okay... Now that that's over with, time for the next act.  
  
Sally: That's right. Coming straight out of Nowhere, USA...with their #1 smash hit, that passed the Backstreet Boys by...um...alot, it's N*Sync with something about promising.  
  
Catherine: This I...  
  
Sally: This I Promise You!  
  
N*Sync walks on stage, when Joey Fatone vomits on the people in the good seats. Back stage there are problems...  
  
Quatre: I Okay everyone, lets get it together. Heero, Duo...guys...?  
  
They all continue to talk and ignore Quatre  
  
Quatre: Eye slowly twitches I should have known, I wouldn't be able to get them together twitch twitch  
  
Duo: Takes notice of Quatre looking homicidal Hey, everyone...let's uh, come over here by Quatre...  
  
N*Sync walks off stage, to the sound of crickets  
  
Catherine: Okay, screw the other two acts.  
  
Sally: Yeah, I know. Who the hell has heard of them anyway. Okay moving on to our final act of the night.  
  
Catherine: You've seen them in such programs as "Gundam Wing", "Endless Waltz" and on "The Tonight Show".  
  
Sally: Not to mention they have their own line of toys, clothes, cereal, and anything else they could made money off of.  
  
Catherine: Yes, that's true...huh, wait. Look who's here! It's our friends from back home! Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia!  
  
Dorothy and Relena run over in their burn suits  
  
Dorothy: What are you talking about, I'm not your friend. You don't have any...you're too much of a hard-ass.  
  
Relena: Handing them the burn suits No time, put these on. Now.  
  
Dorothy: No, don't give one to Catherine...  
  
Catherine: Bitch... What's going on?  
  
Sally: I know. I had hoped for this, just do what they say.  
  
Drumroll beings and the curtain rises  
  
Relena: Let's get the hell out of here! Wait, do the other bands know?  
  
Dorothy: Yeah, they found out, but I took care of that.  
  
In the green room backstage, every member of O-Town, 98 Degrees, N*Sync, and Backstreet Boys are tied up and gagged  
  
Dorothy: There's just one more person I need to tie up...heh heh heh...  
  
Relena: ...What are you talking about?  
  
Dorothy grabs Relena, ties her up and stuffs her under a chair  
  
Dorothy: Sigh See? It took me three minutes to kill you, Miss Relena. It took Heero almost 7 years.  
  
Heero: From the back I heard that.  
  
The curtain rises to see all five Gundams on stage, and the audience is amazed. Outside, Heero and the other pilots wait  
  
Heero: 3...2...1... BOOM  
  
The entire stadium, audience and room of bands go up in a fiery blaze  
  
Duo: God that felt good...well, I'm hungry. Anyone up for McDonalds?  
  
Wufei: My poor Nataku...wha, McDonalds? Okay.  
  
Heero: Shrugs  
  
Dorothy: Only if I can sit next to my little Quatre!  
  
Quatre cringes in fear  
  
Duo: ...Alright. What about you Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Catherine: Pokes him with a knife  
  
Trowa: Yeah *ow* okay...  
  
Catherine: Me too  
  
Duo: Great, Quatre, you're paying.  
  
The End (Thank God) 


End file.
